<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to Mend a Broken Heart by BriMarie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202787">How to Mend a Broken Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie'>BriMarie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wedding Date Universe [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt and comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, Soft Ricky Bowen (HSMTMTS), high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky comforting Nini during the year Ethan left her at the altar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricky Bowen &amp; Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wedding Date Universe [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to Mend a Broken Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Ricky has never seen Nini like this, and he never wants to witness it again.</p><p>For weeks, she was the shell of the person she used to be. She completely let the void in her heart overcome her only allowing herself to smile every once in a while. She really only smiled for Ricky and her other friends sakes since she knew they were worried.</p><p>Her friends and moms tried their best to get her out of her depression by using different distracters and avoiding all topics relating to romance, weddings, or "Voldemort" Kourtney nicknamed <em>him.</em></p><p>Most of the time, Nini would just put on a show for them so they'd leave her be, but Ricky of course always knew when she was pretending. He was the only person who truly knew how to get a genuine smile from her, but it took a lot of effort to do so.</p><p>In the past four months since the wedding, he's gotten a real smile out of her three times. Once was when he tripped on her sock, next was when he took her to their favorite diner, and the other was when he tickled her. It wasn't much, but at least it was something.</p><p>He missed her laugh more than anything. He hasn't heard it since the night before her bachelorette, and no matter how hard he tried to get one out of her she wouldn't budge.</p><p>He had been the most present when it came to helping her get back to normal, but it was a slow burn. He had spent the night every night beside her. She'd always cuddle with him when they were in bed or on the couch. Many days and nights were spent in comfortable silence. She needed his presence more than his sympathetic words.</p><p>When she did speak, it was always so low that he'd have to ask her to repeat what she said or duck his ear close to her lips. Their evenings were spent watching whatever series or movie they chose and eating comfort food. He'd occasionally take her out, but it was only when she had the energy.</p><p>One of things he hated most was when he'd have to leave her to go to work. His day started an hour earlier than hers, and she always looked so sad when he left. He even considered changing his schedule just so she wouldn't have to be alone. She of course told him not to since he's done more than enough.</p><p>One evening in particular, Ricky had come to her condo after work to see her in actual clothes instead of her usual pjs. She had her bag ready and seemed to have been waiting for him.</p><p>"Uh am I going crazy, or are you actually dressed to go in public right now?"</p><p>"You're not crazy. I read somewhere that there was going to be a dollar movie night downtown at that throwback theater and figured we should check it out."</p><p>"So you wanna pay to do what we've been doing for free in the comfort in your home?"</p><p>She shrugged. "Yeah why not? It's better than sulking and trying not to cry on your shoulder."</p><p>He smiled. "Is it weird that I really wanna hug you right now?"</p><p>"Not at all."</p><p>She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He planted a kiss on the top of her head. He swore he felt her lips begin to turn into a smile against his chest. </p><p>She let go and placed her hand in his. "Let's go. I don't wanna miss the previews."</p><p>He was shocked when he heard what movie she wanted to watch. It felt like one of the last movies she'd wanna see is Sixteen Candles. Sure it was more comedy than actual romance, but it's still known as a romantic film because of that iconic ending scene.</p><p>Almost as if she could tell what he was thinking, she explained herself. "Yeah I know it's weird I chose a romance, but when you hear Sixteen Candles is playing on a big screen you must go."</p><p>"Do you think you'll be able to handle it? I mean you turned off the tv when we were watching the characters in the Goonies flirt, and that's not even a romance film."</p><p>"That was three months ago when I was more sensitive. I'm ready now."</p><p>He gave her an unsure look but stayed silent. "If you say so."</p><p>He followed her into the theater and noticed there was only two other people there with them, and they happened to be a couple. He peeked over at Nini to see if she saw them too. If she did, she kept a poker face.</p><p>They sat in the back row far away from the couple as the movie began to play. To his surprise, she didn't seem to be upset throughout the movie. She didn't frown or begin tearing up at all. Maybe he underestimated her.</p><p>He saw the couple pull each other closer and begin making out. He figured since Nini didn't seem to care earlier, she wouldn't mind now. That is until he heard quiet sobs coming from her. He looked over at her to see her staring at the couple with a single tear rolling down her face.</p><p>He grabbed her hand. "Neens, do you wanna leave?"</p><p>She shook her head. "No Ricky. What I want is for someone to love me like that."</p><p>"Nini you're-</p><p>"I'm not lovable."</p><p>"That's not true."</p><p>"I'm not worth staying for."</p><p>"Nini, stop."</p><p>"I'm not enough."</p><p>"Nina!"</p><p>The sound of her legal name got her attention. "What? It's true."</p><p>"Cut it out. You know damn well none of that shit is true."</p><p>"Then why did he leave?"</p><p>He sighs before hopping out of his chair. He lent his hand out to her. "Come on." </p><p>She furrowed her brows. "What?"</p><p>"Come on, we're leaving. I need to show you something."</p><p>"But I want to stay."</p><p>"Nini." He says sternly.</p><p>After a brief stare down, she finally gave in and let him take her away. She had trailed slightly behind him as he dragged her to wherever he was taking them. She had taken notice of how upset he looked when she was talking badly about herself.</p><p>He stayed pretty silent in the car and she was starting to get concerned. He pulls into the parking lot of his apartment confusing her. </p><p>"Why're we here?"</p><p>"You'll see."</p><p>She followed him into his place, and he led her to his bedroom. She sat on his bed as she watched him dig through his closet. He hummed when he found whatever he was looking for. He turned around with a photo album in his hand.</p><p>"You wanted to show me pictures?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I'm not following."</p><p>He plopped down beside her and opened the album.</p><p>"You know, I really hate that you can't see how amazing you are. I never really understood why your brain can't comprehend that you're perfect just the way you are, and you make everyone's life better just by existing. So I decided to show you just how much you matter and are loved."</p><p>He flipped to a pic of them at Big Red's 9th birthday party. It showed Red hugging Nini as he held up the skateboard he had just gotten. </p><p>"Big Red was so happy when you got him that board. He literally would not stop talking about it for a month after his party. Even I was getting a little sick of it, and I admit I was a little jealous. That's not the point though. You made him so damn happy that day, and he still has that board all these years later even though it's worn down."</p><p>He flipped another page showing Kourtney, Nini, and Ricky at Kourtney's spelling bee in 7th grade. "This day you and I witnessed Kourtney score first in the spelling bee. She was so scared she'd lose, but you were the one who made her confident and collected. You even helped her spell out the hardest words. She was so happy she almost cried."</p><p>He pointed at a picture below that one. It was of the whole gang celebrating at Denny’s after their first show together. </p><p>“You might think everyone in this pic is smiling just because we got through that play successfully without screwing up the choreography to We’re All in this Together, but that’s not true. They’re smiling because you had made an inside joke right before this pic was taken, and we all didn’t have time to change our faces before the waitress snapped the photo.”</p><p>He cracked a smile when he turned the page to see them at their first homecoming. He had asked her to go with him so casually.</p><p>“Here’s us all rosy cheeked smiling like idiots in the photo booth at homecoming. I’m not only smiling because that night was a lot of fun; it’s because I got to spend it with my favorite person on earth. God you have no idea how happy you make everyone Nini. To answer your question earlier on why he left you, I’m not sure myself. Then again that dude has always been a mindless asshole. All I know is that you’re more than enough, you’re lovable, and you’re desired.”</p><p>He looked at her for the first time since he’s flipped through the album to see she was crying, but she had a bright smile on her face. </p><p>“Ricky, that was so sweet. I-I’m truly speechless.”</p><p>He shut the album and set it aside. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. </p><p>“You’ve gotta stop beating yourself up over that man. I hate seeing you like this Neens. It breaks my heart to see you so beaten down.”</p><p>She wiped away a few of her tears. “I know I should, but I can’t help but wonder why. I need closure from him so I can move on, but I don’t think that’s happening anytime soon.”</p><p>He pulled her into a hug. “I’ll be here until you’re back on your feet. Take all the time you need.”</p><p>She scrunched up the back of his shirt as she nuzzled  her face into his chest. “I love you.”</p><p>His heartbeat sped up. He knows she means it in a familial way though, so he just holds her tighter and kisses her head. “I love you too Neens.”</p><p>They stayed in each other’s arms for what felt like an eternity until she loosened her grip on him to rest her chin on his chest. They both smiled when they met eyes.</p><p>“It’s nice to see you smile again. I was beginning to forget what it looked like.”</p><p>“Leave it up to you to bring it back.”</p><p>“It’s my superpower.”</p><p>She laughed, which made his heart skip a beat. Man he missed that cute little giggle. He rested his forehead on top of hers as she chuckled. When both realized how close their lips were, her laughter died down and his smile dropped.</p><p>Her hand reached up to play with his curls while his hand found its way to her face. He drew circles into her cheek and both of them were breathing a little harder than before. Neither is sure who began leaning in, but either way their lips were ghosting over each other.</p><p>“Hey Ricky are you-oh. Oh I’m sorry; am I ruining a moment or something?”</p><p>The pair break away from each other as their faces become the color of tomatoes. “Uh no it’s fine we were just...talking.” Ricky says.</p><p>She nods. “Yeah, talking.”</p><p>“What is it that you wanted?”</p><p>Big Red looks between the two skeptically before deciding to let it go. “I was asking if you wanted to maybe play some video games, but it seems like you’re a little busy.”</p><p>He turns to look over at Nini. “Oh um are you gonna be okay?”</p><p>“Yeah I’m good. You’ve been giving me far too much attention anyways. You definitely deserve a dudes day with Red. I’ll just go home I guess.”</p><p>“No, you don’t need to leave. Besides I drove you here. You can just chill in here while we hang out. I know you don’t like sleeping alone right now.”</p><p>“That works for me.”</p><p>He gave her a warm smile before leaving her in the room. She let out a breath as she fell back into his bed. What the fuck was that? She could overhear the men whispering in the living room.</p><p>“Dude you’ve been sleeping with her?” </p><p>She hears a slapping noise that she can only assume was Ricky hitting Red’s arm. “Not like that!”</p><p>Nini chuckled under her breath. She could see his blushing face in her head. Then she thought of all of his kind words earlier and felt butterflies form in her stomach. </p><p>Though she knows she shouldn’t, she allows herself to fantasize about him being more than a friend. She lets herself wonder what it’d be like to be his. Just for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This might be my last Wedding Date one shot or at least for a while.</p><p>Make sure to check out the Wedding Date sequel if you haven’t already :)</p><p>Hope you enjoyed!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>